Matrimonio (Crepusculo)
by melyaguirre
Summary: Edward : apuesto joven de piel blanca ojos esmeralda, multimillonario de 25 años tiene todo lo que siempre quizo pero no tiene amor en su vida Bella : Una linda chica de 19 años . piel blanca , ojos chocolate , tiene la vida que cualquiera quisiera pero tiene a su padre enfermo Un negocio. Un matrimonio sin amor. ¿Que les espera ?
1. prologo

Edward y Bella dos personas con cosas en común pero el dinero no es una de ellas.

Bella Swan : es feliz sin dinero , tiene amigos sinceros. La familia que cualquier persona envidiaría. Pero un desafortunado accidente pone en peligro la vida de su padre

Edward Cullen : tiene Casas, Autos todo lo que el dinero puede comprar ... Pero siente que algo le falta llegara una pequeña le ojos color chocolates a poner su equilibrado mundo patas arriba hará todo lo que esta en su mano para tenerla a su lado

######

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de E.M yo sólo los uso para es fan-fic .

Esta historia es mia prohibido compartirla sin mi autorización


	2. capitulo 1

Pensamientos en cursiva

Primer cap

P.O.V Bella

Soy bella swan , tengo 19 años acabó de salir del instituto.

Mis papas son renee y charlie son los mejores padres del mundo . tengo a mi hermano, mi oso emett.

Vivo en forsk un pequeño pueblo en la península olímpica

Me estoy agregando para una fiesta en seattle , mi querido amigo jake pasara por mi en 20 minutos y mi cabello es un desastre , mejor lo dejo suelto . llevó un vestido plateado con rayas horizontales azules 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones negros con brillantes

Bib... Bib

Es la corneta del auto de jake, bajo con cuidado las escaleras no quiero partirme el cuello por mi torpeza. Le doy un beso a mi papa , a mi madre y un abrazo a mi oso salgo y veo el volvo negro de jake . camino hacia el y subo

\- hey , bells lista para la acción? - dice jacob mientras mueve sus hombros de arriba abajo - te ves preciosa!

\- emm , si jake - digo con un sonrojo tan fuerte que debo parecer un tomate - gracias , también te ves bien - trae una camisa negra mangas largas de rayas verticales en blanco ,verde agua y negro . con unos pantalones de vestir negros

Vamos en un cómodo silencio hacia seatlle

#########

1 hora después son las 11 de la noche y estamos en el club , hoy le celebran el cumpleaños a mi amigo jasper.

Entramos al club y la música electrónica están retumbando en mis oídos, las luces verdes y amarillas me comienzan a marear, la pista de baile esta llena de jóvenes bailando al ritmo de la música ... A lo lejos veo jasper en el bar , halo de la mano de jake para que me siga

-hola jasper- digo llegando a su lado y abrazándolo - feliz cumpleaños - esta vestido con una camisa mangas largas de color azul cielo y un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos negros

\- hola bella como estas ?- me pregunta - hola jacob , tengo que ir a saludar a una persona especial - dice moviendo las cejas - daniel dale un cosmo a mi amiga - dice viendo a un chico detrás de la Barra y se va

El chico me da la bebida y la tomó , sabe rico .. Jake se acerca a una chica de cabello rojo y se van a bailar ... Soy pésima haciéndolo

2 horas después y 5 cosmopolitan ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza me levanto del taburete y me mareo levemente ... Voy en busca de jake y lo encuentro cerca del Dj le hago señas que venga .

Al llegar huele a alcohol estuvo tomando ,como va a manejar así ?

-jake ya creó que es hora de irnos- le digo gritando para que me escuche sobre el sonido de la música , jacob me agarra de la cintura acercándome a el pongo las manos en su pecho - jacob que haces ? - le preguntó. en ese momento sus labios impactan contra los mios ,yo trató de alejarme pero no puedo

Cuando se aleja de mi le doy una cachetada en la mejilla. La mano me palpita , pero no es importante

\- nunca más se te ocurra hacer que eso - le grito lo empujó y me voy

Salgo del salón y me dispongo a caminar a ver si aparece un taxi o un autobús , después de 10 minutos caminando ya me duelen los pies , me quitó los tacones e inmediato siento el alivio . segui caminando hasta llegar a unas bancas de una parada de autobuses tomó asiento cóloco los tacones a mi lado en la banca y esperó a que el siguiente autobus hacia forsk salga

A los 30 minutos escuchó un "hola " ge-ni-al estoy tan borracha que imaginó voces

Siento que algo se mueve, levantó la vista y me quedó viendo esos ojos verdes ,el cabello cobrizo es posible tener el cabello de ese color?

\- hola - vuelve a repetir el chico de cabello cobrizo, lo observó y lleva una camisa azul oscura con un sacó negro ,pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color

\- emmm. Ho... Hola- le digo tartamudeando. el muchacho se sienta a mi lado en un silencio incómodo hasta que el lo rompe

\- soy Edward cullen - me extiende su mano y yo la tomó rápidamente- y usted bella dama ?

\- me .. Me llamó bella swan - le digo es que no puedo formular una oración correctamente ?- como esta ?

\- bien. Señorita swan . puedo preguntar que hace una joven tan bella como usted sola en este lugar a las 3 de la madrugada ?- me pregunta Edward

\- bella , digame sólo bella por favor - el asiente - bueno estaba en una fiesta las cosas se salieron de control y ... Pues aquí estoy - le digo resumiendo todo

\- bien , bella usted digame Edward - dice el sonriendo de lado , guao que sonrisa más linda

Después de dos horas ,que se me pasaron volando Edward y yo teníamos más confianza supe que su auto se averió a unas 2 cuadras y estaba buscando una estación de gasolina , que era adoptado, tiene una hermana y otros tipos de cosas ya yo le había contado lo de jacob mi supuesto amigo y su cara se torno roja de la rabia no sabia porque pero lo había hecho

\- y donde vives? - le preguntó curiosa por saber más de el

\- sabes que quiero y disculpas mi falta de respeto - me dice mirandome fijamente

\- que quieres? - pregunte intrigada

-esto - y me beso al momento me sorprendió su arrebató pero le seguí el juego , sus labios eran dulces y cálidos . sus manos tomaron posesión de mi cuello para hacer el beso más profundo , su lengua tocó suavemente mis labios una invitación ... Abrí mis labios su lengua y la mia se unieron en una batalla por el poder

En ese momento unas llantas hicieron que nos separáramos , era el autobús que ya estaba aparcado esperando ...

\- supongo que ya te tienes que ir- no fue una pregunta ,lo dijo como una afirmación

\- si- tomó mis tacones de la banca me pongo en pie , arrglandome el vestido - adiós Edward

\- espera- me dice mientras se acerca y me abrasa - cuando te veré ?- me pregunta al oído me se parón un poco y lo veo con el seño fruncido

\- cuando el destino vuelva a unirnos - le digo dándome media vuelta y subiendo al autobús

Después del viaje llegue a forks , tome un taxi a mi casa todo estaba en silencio, sólo estaba mi padre en la mesa

\- como te fue hija? - dice dándome un beso en la frente - quieres un cafe bells?

\- bien ,papi- no le diría la verdad - gracias papa me iré acostar, te quiero - le digo mientras lo abrazo

\- yo también bells - dijo mi padre

Entre a mi habitación me di un baño , me coloque mi piyama que consistía en un short y una camiseta olgada

Me acosté pensando en ese beso , unos ojos verdes y su nombre Edward cullen

Que les pareció el primer capítulo ?

por favor review !


	3. capitulo 2

P.O.V BELLA

2 años después

Estoy en mi habitación vistiéndome ... No eh hablado con jacob por lo que me dijo mi padre se mudo de forks mi hermano oso esta visitando a uno de mis abuelos y se quedará 1 mes allá en su casa

La enfermedad de mi padre esta empeorando ... Cada dia esta peor ... Un sonido me saca de mis tristes pensamientos es mi teléfono

Contestó sin ver quien es

Bella ; alo?

?: bells como estas ?

Bella:bien... Esto ...mmm quien eres

Jasper: soy yo jasper ... Tan rápido me olvidas me siento herido - dice con tono de indignación

Bella: hey jazz , no es sólo que ni reconoci tu voz como andas ?

Jazz; bien, bells.. Como esta tu padre ?

Bella : mal jazz cada día empeora .. Tendré que buscar trabajo - digo triste

Jazz: lo siento bells ... Mmm novia esta buscando una nueva secretaria, quizás quiera venir ?

Bella : claro jazz gracias .. Por cierto hoy es el último día en la facultad

Jazz : felicidades bella ... Bueno te dejó te paso un mensaje con la dirección le preguntaré a ni novia la hora de las entrevista bay !

Bella: gracias haz bay !

Me llega un mensaje con la hora y es en una hora y media en port ángeles me cambio rápidamente por una ropa formal una camisa de lino blanca una falda alta gris un abrigo verde largo una cartera gris igual a los tacones me peinó el cabello en una coleta y listo ... Voy al cuarto de mi padre y lo veo dormido le digo a mi madre que voy a una entrevista de trabajo y me voy

Voy camino a port ángeles en el auto de mi madre un audi negro pequeño , no es muy costoso pero es lindo

-;

1 hora de viaje y llegó con 15 minutos

Veo un gran edificio que dice CONFECCIONES E&A

Al entrar al edificio veo que todo es blanco ,bien iluminado... con cuadros de revistas de modas

Llegó al mostrador y le digo a la chica de cabello negro que vengo a una entrevista ... Me dice que en el piso 11 y me desea suerte voy al ascensor piso el numeró 11 tras unos minutos de silencio y nervios llegó a otro mostrador y me dice que espere me señala unos asientos con revistas donde hay unas 5 chicas

20 minutos después

\- isabella swan - dice una chica pequeña saliendo de la oficina su piel es blanca tiene el cabello negro corto donde cada punta señala hacia el lado contrario , trae puesto un vestido color verde menta hasta las rodillas

Me levantó y la sigo me dice que pase y me siente .la oficina es amplia de color azul cielo con unos ventanales que muestran una gran vista ... Me siento donde me señala y ella hace lo mismo

\- mucho gusto soy alice cullen- dice mientras me tiende una mano la tomó y se la estrecho- tu debes ser bella la amiga de jazz

\- si soy yo - le digo tímida

\- empezamos- dice formal - sabes que el puesto es para secretaria - asiento - bien , estas contratada- dice con una sonrisa

Que ok ?

\- que sin más ... No me preguntara más señorita cullen ?- preguntó asombrada

Se ríe de una manera que es contagiosa

\- si bella ! , no me digas señorita cullen me haces sentir vieja Dime alice ... Verás jasper me dio muy buenas referencia tuyas y el no es de dar referencias , así que bienvenida - dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un abrazo

Se lo corespondi

1 semana después

Alice es una persona muy entusiasta .. La empresa pertenece a alice y su madre esme una mujer muy linda y amable ... Es una empresa de confección de ropa ... Las usan modelos muy importantes

Hoy es viernes y hay una fiesta de máscara en honor a los 15 años de la empresa

Estoy casi lista llevó puesto un vestido azul oscuro estraples y unos tacones igual que el color de vestido un poco de maquillaje y mi cabello en ondas ... mi celular suena y es alice

Bella: hola alice

Alice: bella estoy en 5 en tu casa

Bella : alice no es...

Alice : bella estoy en 5

Y cuelga ... Algo que también aprendi es que no hay que discutirle , no hay quien le gane

"""""""""

Alice paso por mi casa vestía un vestido largo rosa con corte corazón ...30 minutos después estábamos en la entrada del club con un millón de fotógrafos afuera ... No terminamos de bajarnos cuando las luces de las cámaras me siegan , sonreímos y entramos

Todo esta muy bien decorado con colores verdes y blancos

Vamos a una mesa que tiene nuestros nombres

Estoy charlando animada mente con esme cuando una voz roca vagamente familiar nos interrumpe

\- hola ...madre- dice formal abre los ojos como platos al verme pero se recompone - senirita...

-swan.. Un gusto- digo mientras le estrecho la mano

Tiene un traje a la medida color negro con una corbata azul.. El cabello como rojizo o cobrizo? Y unos profundos ojos verdes

\- hola , Edward- dice esme con dulzura mientras le da dos besos en las mejillas- bella el es mi hijo Edward - asiento en su dirección

\- hola Edward- dice alice mientras lo abraza - ella es bella mi asistente y mejor amiga

\- ya tuve el placer de conocerla - dice con una sonrisa de lado , guao que sonrisa se sentó después de escucharlo hablar supe que era un egocéntrico. *******

la fiesta acabó y alice me lleva a mi casa al entrar veo a mi padre en el suelo de la sala y mi madre no la veo en ningún lado rápidamente llamó a carlisle el esposo de esme le digo lo que vi y me manda una ambulancia

Después de horas de esperar me dice que esta bien pero necesita un montón de remedios le agradezco y voy a su habitación

Veo que esta despierto y lágrimas corren por sus mejillas

Corrí a su lado

-papa , estas bien llamó ah alguien ?- le preguntó preocupada

\- bells , hija me dejó

..tu madre se fue - dice abrazándose a mi y llorando como un niño

\- papa saldremos de esta lo juró hare lo que sea ... Para que estés bien

1 mes después

No eh ido a trabajar ... Con lo que gane trabajando en esa semana eh Comprado las medicinas de mi padre pero ya no queda nada y tengo que cuidarlo ... Que hare ? No puedo dividirme en dos !

No eh hablado con emett no llama no se donde estará esperó y se encuentre bien

En eso suena el timbre ... Bajo las escaleras con desánimo

Abro la puerta y lo que veo me deja pasmada ... Es Edward cullen

En que países leen esta historia ?

review?


	4. capitulo 3

Pegar el documento aquí ...

P.O.V Bella

Que esta haciendo aquí ?

\- se.. Señor cullen - bella controlate no puedes terminar una simple oración ?

Me da una sonrisa torcida que no le llega a los ojos ... Pero sigue siendo bella , dije bella ?

\- señorita swan ... Me invitara a pasar ? - pregunta. sus ojos se me hacen conocidos pero no logro hacer la conexión

\- emm bella... Digame sólo bella - digo mientras me hago a un lado para que pase - quiere algo de beber ?- le preguntó

\- no bella , gracias- dice caminando hacia los sofás .. Le hago una Seña para que tome asiento y yo hago lo mismo

Me observa por unos minutos

\- bien , bella . a lo que eh venido - se aclara la garganta y continúa- vengó a proponerte matrimonio - dice con el rostro sereno

Que ? Estoy en shock ! Abre escuchado bien?, sólo rompo en carcajadas ante la perspectiva que este apuesto hombre , que no conozco y solo vi una vez me este pidiendo que me case con el...

\- Aceptas?- me dice de lo más serio, woouu esto no es una broma !

\- señor cullen , no estoy para chistes . tengo asuntos que atender digame el verdadero mot...- me interrumpe diciendo

\- bella , mi padre carlisle fue muy amigo de tu padre- frunzo el seño antes sus palabras.. No lo sabía -mm verás... Se que tu padre esta enfermo ! Y estoy dispuesto a darte todo el dinero para sus tratamientos a cambios de que te cases conmigo y de tus servicios- dice como si nada ... Como si se estuviera comentando el clima

No esperó ni 10 segundo cuando estampó mi mano en su mejilla ... Que se creer este ? Que Soy una cualquiera

\- mira cullen , anda a insultar a otra a mi no ! - le digo en voz baja pero furiosa . sabiendo que mi padre esta en el otras piso - y mucho menos en mi casa

\- emm bella , no fue mi intención. Ofenderte - dice sobandose la mejilla que tomó un color rojo debido al golpe- yo quiero que te cases conmigo y yo me haré responsable de los tratamientos de tu padres , de tus gastos ,de ti en general .. Quizás tu no me recuerdes , hace mucho tiempo te vi y me gustaste al instante! Piensalo tu padre esta mal ! - dice terminando con su discurso

\- y men .. Mencionaste a tu padre ? - el asiente - que tiene que ver ? - preguntó

\- esta obvio bella ... Fueron amigos y tu padre esta pasando un mal momento el fue que lo entendió en el hospital, fue quien me comentó su situación queremos ayudarlo ...- me dice como si fuera incapaz de sumar dos más dos

Que ya me enrede no entiendo nada ! Agsss

\- lo quiere ayudar !- subi la voz- pero quieres que me case contigo , entiende no te amo .. Yo no podría corresponderte como deseas, COMO UNA ESPOSA - digo alterada ante la idea

\- bella , tomalo como sólo negocios - dice poniéndose de pie , encaminándose a la puerta y yo lo sigo - aquí te dejó mi número tienes hasta el día de mañana para pensarlo , pero antes - se da la vuelta me toma de la cintura y me da un. Casto beso en los labios

\- piensa lo bella - me dice y cruza la puerta de mi casa

Subo la habitación de mi padre lo veo con todas la medicinas en su mesa de noche , los exámenes del hospital que hay que hacerle ... Quisiera darle tantas cosas .

Que hago Edward guapo y engreído cullen , se aparece en ni puerta me pide matrimonio.. Le pagara todo a mi padre

Porque todo gira en torno al dinero ?

Yo era tan feliz sin el dinero en mi vida ... Éramos tan felices , en que momento todo se desmoronó?

Ya no queda plata en mi cuenta bancaria... No puedo volver a trabajar , quien cuidaría a charlie?

Hermano , donde estas oso? Si estuvieras aquí no estaría en esta encrucijada... Esperó que estés bien!

En este momento recuerdo la promesa que le hice en el hospital

 _papa saldremos de esta lo juró hare lo que sea ... Para que estés bien_

Camino de un lado a otro intentando tomar una decisión

\- bells , hija - mi padre despierta - ven

Me acercó lentamente me da un abrazo y me dice al oído:

 _En esta vida hay cosas que pasan que yo no entiendo_

 _No te eh dado las gracias por ayudarme en esto cuando ni tu madre ni emett están ... te amo mi princesa._

\- yo también te amo papa - le digo

Me acomodo en la cama de manera que mis piernas queden debajo de su cabeza comienzo acariciarle el cabello hasta que veo que su respiración cambia

Ya tome una decisión

Sacó mi teléfono del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y le marco a Edward cullen

A los 2 tonos contesta

\- Edward cullen - contesta frío

\- se... Señor cu.. Cullen es bella - le digo nerviosa e intimidada por su tono

\- bella - su tono de voz cambia - Dime Edward por favor , a que se debe tu llamada a estas horas ? - dice confundido

Que a estas horas ? Mierda veo el reloj en la mesa 8:45 pm el día se me fue pensando

\- la ..lamento la hora señ...Edward - digo nerviosa - esto...

\- bella respira profundo , cal ate y Dime a que debo tu llamada ?- dice con voz firme pero no fria

\- ya eh tomado una decisión- le digo firme

\- y bien ? Cual es me tienes intrigado ? -dice expectante

\- yo...

###€*

Jeje el suspenso!

este es el ultimo cap por hoy,review...?

publicare en cuanto pueda besos


	5. capitulo 4

ValeH1996; no tengo un di espesifico para publicar , ademas de que la historia esta bastante avanzada

ahora si nenas el cap disfrutenlo

Maratón 2/2

P.O.V BELLA

\- yo ... - antes de que continúe el me corta

\- señorita swan , venga a mi casa , y hablamos - no me deja responder cuando corta

**************  
Llegó a su casa después de 45 minutos

Al llegar me recibe la que supongo es la ama de llaves por la ropa ... Me dice que me esta esperando en el despacho.

Tocó la puerta, y paso al escuchar el 'pase'

\- señorita swan , pase siente se, digame ? - me dice sentado detrás de su escritorio

\- Aceptó señor cullen - le digo mirando mis manos .. . al levantar la vista ;

El solo me ve con una sonrisa en su rostro , se levanta , se dirige hacia mi ... Esta muy cerca

\- perfecto señorita swan - dice mientras toma un mechón de mi cabello y juega con el - veo que la pongo nerviosa señorita swan ¿por alguna razón en particular ? - pregunta con su boca sólo a centímetros de la mía

\- por... Nin.. Ninguna - le digo , se aparta de mi y se vuelve a sentar -

\- bien , Sientate - me dice y obedezco- sólo tengo 10 cosas que decirte :

1• dejaremos los formalismos , soy Edward y tu bella .

2• tienes que fingir ante todos que estas locamente enamorada de mi , mi familia cree que tengo una relación hace mucho por lo cual ... Creerán lo de la boda.

3• yo no compart...

En este momento el teléfono suena y me sobresalto ,ya que estaba concentrada viéndolo

-Edward cullen - contesta frío - ok , que pase - dice y cuelga

-ven , bella ... Rápido - voy corriendo y al llegar frente a el me sienta en sus piernas

\- a fingir ... Me amas yo te amo - no entiendo lo que dice

Pero... Pierdo todo pensamiento coherente cuando comienza a besarme apasionadamente , un gemido escapa de mis labios y el aprovecha la oportunidad para meter su lengua . yo enredo mis manos en su cabello y lo halo hacia mi y el gruñe

\- Edward hijo ¿com...- nos separamos de golpe para ver que en la puerta esta un hombre rubio - lo siento hijo no quería ..

\- no importa padre , te presentó a mi princesa - dice Edward y me da un casto beso en los labios, woow es experto fingiendo . - isabella swan

Y es cuando me doy cuenta donde estoy sentada ... Mis mejillas arden y me levantó rápidamente

\- un gusto señor cullen - le dijo mientras me acercó y le tiendo mi mano

\- Isabella, dime carliesle - me dice estrechando mi mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - que grande estas , el gusto es mío.

\- digame bella - le sonrió débilmente

\- EDWARD AMOR - veo que entra una despampanante rubia y se le cuelga del cuello a Edward y lo besa .

Yo no puedo estar aquí esta claro que sobro ... Pero no hare el típico teatrito de novia traicionada, ni permitiré que vean que me duele

\- con permiso , carliesle un placer - le digo y salgo

Soy una tonta ..

\- BELLA - escuchó el grito de ..

**""**/

Mely


	6. capitulo 5

Maratón 2/2

P.O.V BELLA

-BELLA- escucho el grito de carliesle ... Detengo mi andar

Volteo y veo que viene corriendo .. Al llegar a mi lado me da un fuerte abrazo

\- tranquila mi niña¿ vamos? - yo sólo asiento .

Edward no vino por mi , se quedó con la rubia ... Ahss solo si no tuvieras enfermo papa

Carliesle y yo salimos por la puerta y llegó a un _BMW_ negro , me abre la puerta como un caballero , le agradezco y el también sube.

*******  
Después de 30 minutos conduciendo a no se donde ... Y un agradable silencio carliesle aparca en un café llamado * el mediodía*

Buscamos una mesa , tamis asiento , se acerca un chico

-buenas tardes , soy matt ... Que desean ordenar

Carliesle me mira en señal que pida primero

\- un café cargado - digo mirando mis dedos

\- un café con leche y 2 magdalenas - dice

El muchacho se va y yo sigo mirando mis manos

\- bella se que tu padre esta mal .. Lo que acaba de pasar con Edward , te conozco desde que eras muy chiquita -dice mirándome con ternura- eras una preciosa nena, muy cariñosa perdi contacto con ustedes , luego atendí a tu padre y me contó todo . cargas un gran peso sobre tu hombro

Mis ojos se cristalizan al recordar a mi padre como era antes

-carliesle con todo respeto , no quiero su lástima - le digo secandome las lágrimas que se me han escapado - lo que hago , no lo hago para que me reconozcan ... Lo hago porque es mi padre y lo amo.

\- lindo sentimiento bella ... Siempre fuiste la adoración de charlie - me dice alargando la mano y tomando las mías - lo se todo

No entiendo ! Fue su amigo es obvio que lo sepa

\- lo se , siempre fue amigo de mi padre !- a el le cambia la mirada

\- no, bella . no me estas entendiendo... Yo se - se acerca más a mi - yo se que es mentira , que NO eres su novia.

¿ Como ? ¿Edward le dijo?

\- bella , Edward no me lo dijo ... Pero conozco como es , yo estaba con el cuando te vio por primera vez . bella quiero que en mi encuentres un confidente .

\- hay cosas- comienzo ah decir

\- escucha , no dire nada se que hay cosas que no le dices a tu padre confía en mi

Yo se que el no dira nada , hay algo en su mirada .. Que me hace confiar ...

\- carliesle dime algo , si d verdad confió en ti , no dirás nada?

\- bella , por mi honor , por lo más hermoso que tengo . que no diré nada !

Le cuento todo ,desde el principio y el cada vez pone cara dura

\- bella y que piensa hacer ? -

Le iba a responder cuando Edward llega me da un casto beso y se sienta abrazandome por los hombros

Miró ah carliesle queriendo decirle con la mirada , que no diga nada y el asiente

\- hermosa , luego hablamos sobre lo ocurrido en casa ¿que hacen aquí ? - pregunta mirándonos sonriendo

\- vine a ver a mi linda nuerá , me contó toda su historia - dice carliesle .

-amor vámos , tengo que explicarte muchas cosas- dice besando mi frente

\- carliesle un placer ,gracias por todo - le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- de nada. Luego paso bella - me dice

Edward y yo nos encaminamos tomados de la mano a su volvo

Subimos , pone el auto en marcha.. Y  
\- ¿que le dijiste bella ? - pregunta con voz dura y aparentando el volante hasta que sus nudillos de tornan blancos

\- yo le .. Le dije ...- que le digo...

Besos

Mely


	7. capitulo 6

p data-p-id="1cd686dd1d7ed649ec90f17a66b6d496"P.O.V BELLA/p  
p data-p-id="64266dc4635f13f55ab2b6f88492ee64"-yo.. Le.. Le dije - que le digo br /... Ya se - el asumió que me dolía lo que paso en tu casa , yo le dije que teníamos varios meses, que te queria mucho ... Cosas ási - digo mirándome la manos para que no vea mi sonrojo .. No quiero que sepa que miento/p  
p data-p-id="2321cbde9c6d6a49bd5c3234c57f8869"- bien bella ... Llegamos te esperó en el despacho - dice y baja del auto ... Lo sigo al entrar al despácho me da una sonrisa - bella en mi habitación encontrarás un vestido arregláte y ponte bella ... Saldremos esta noche ./p  
p data-p-id="2a54c57f9d8717fe7a6eed7818dfe2f4"Me voy sin decir palabra me dirijo a su habitación y quedo en shock es grandisima ...todo en blanco y azul . en la cama veo un vestido de fiesta largo color salmón con un escote cuadrado ,largo , lleno de hermosa pedrería .. Unos tacones pláteados muy hermosos ./p  
p data-p-id="150381b3d51adb6588446479fafef299"Quitó mi ropa y entró al baño woow es más grande que mi habitación , me doy una ducha y salgo me colocó una toalla en mi cabeza y otra cubriendo mi cuerpo , al levantar el vestido veo que hay un conjunto de lencería negro que consiste ; en unas bragas de encaje negro , un sujetador de encaje pedrería y medias negras con liguero ... Me sonrojo al ver el conjunto ¿para que será? me lo colocó /p  
p data-p-id="23e9a344bd48abab09b9bd3ed650f2f1"- bella te vengo ... - entra Edward y pone sus ojos como platos al verme ... Mientras yo intento taparme con las manos/p  
p data-p-id="25851189ff757b315759d80a0a4cb125"Edward me mira con los ojos oscuros y se acerca a mi, quita mis mano de mi cuerpo y me mira/p  
p data-p-id="644f2be5fda4abfa6177ae13cd02a4aa"-eres hermosa , no te avergüenzes de tu desnudes - me levanta la barbilla y doy un saltito al sentir sus labios contra los míos , comienza a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo ... Gimo al sentir sus manos acariciandome , el aprovecha y introduce su lengua ... Guió mis manos a su cuello y halo su cabello y el gime/p  
p data-p-id="33eaffce325e377bcf43658c88f7e870"-bella ..,br /br /p  
p data-p-id="35a138f495ad1d77fc946d722b17582c"****""br /Otro cap/p  
p data-p-id="d09ada8ce759c7c12524a6838bed4ece"Mely .../p  
p data-p-id="d09ada8ce759c7c12524a6838bed4ece" /p  
p data-p-id="d09ada8ce759c7c12524a6838bed4ece" /p 


	8. capitulo 7

Capítulo anterior;

-eres hermosa , no te avergüenzes de tu desnudes - me levanta la barbilla y doy un saltito al sentir sus labios contra los míos , comienza a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo ... Gimo al sentir sus manos acariciandome , el aprovecha y introduce su lengua ... Guió mis manos a su cuello y halo su cabello y el gime

-bella .. Bella- gime , que estoy haciendo esto es sólo apariencia

Suelto mis manos de su cuello y lo empujó .. El retrocede y sólo mira hacia otro lugar .

\- emmm bella , sólo quería decirte que ya nos falta poco para irnos - me dice dijendose hacia la puerta - te esperó abajo

Suspiro ... Woow edward me atrae de una forma que ninguno nunca lo hizo . término de arreglarme y m dirijo hacia el salón principal

Al llegar Edward esta en un mueble hablando con otro hombre alto de cabello rubio y facciones duras , al verme entrar se pone de pie y Edward le sigue

\- woow bella estas preciosa - me dice Edward mi mientras se acerca y me da un casto beso en los labios que me hace sonrojar

\- hermano , esta es mi prometida Isabella swan- le dice y el chico se queda quieto como en shock

\- isa.. Be. Bella eres tu? - me pregunta

###€€€

Otro cap nenas

Mely


	9. capitulo 8

P.O.V BELLA

\- isa.. Be. Bella eres tu? - me pregunta- ¿ prometida ? , joder como que estas prometida ? - dice mientras me ve con furia

¿Quien es este ? ¿Y porque pregunta eso ? ¿ como sabe mi nombre ?

Edward sólo me ve con furia y curiosidad

\- un momento ... ¿Quien es usted ? Y porque me habla así ? - le digo abrazándome a Edward el cual me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros

\- ¿como que no sabes quien soy ? Joder isabella tu novio o que ya no me recuerdas - dice con sarcasmo - oh acaso no recuerdas cuantas veces te hice mía .

Edward da un paso hacia delante pero lo detengo

\- James bellá es mi prometida hace meses , no se de que hablas mi mujer no es quien tu dices , la confundes y te prohibió que vengas a nuestra casa y la insultes- dice Edward con rabia contenida y los dientes apretados y al decir "mi mujer" me sonrojo .

¿James? ,no recuerdo a ninguno esta equivocándose de persona , no puede hablarme así tengo que poner los puntos sobre la mesa

####  
Mely


	10. capitulo 9

P.O.V EDWARD

Este imbécil ya me cansó, decir eso de bella . no he estado con ella como tal pero se que es virgen, sólo el ver como ella reaccionó a mi beso , su pudor cuando la vi con ese conjunto de lencería... Es tan pura y dulce

Salgo de mis pensamiento

\- te quiero fuera de mi casa - le digo apenas conteniendo mi ira - te quiero lejos de MI MUJER - que bien se siente decir eso - Largo !

James sólo me ve , y se va.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia bella

\- ¿estas bien ? - le preguntó ... Algo desvía mi mirada hacia su mano y la veo roja e hinchada- ven conmigo - le digo suavemente

Ella me sigue sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta la cocina , abro el refrigerador y sacó una bolsita con hielo . tomó su mano y le colocó la bolsa y veo como hace una mueca de dolor .

Pasan los minutos , ninguno dice nada

Recuerdo cuando la vi ese día con ese vestido, como la bese ... Cuando me volvi loco mandando a mi jefe de informática a buscar información sobre ella para luego ver que trabajaba para mi madre y hermana . me enamore como un loco de ella . bella es la ..

\- Edward lo que ...- dice bella tratando de explicarse e interrumpiendo mis pensamiento , no dejó que hable y le doy un beso en los labios.

\- confió en ti - le digo mientras lá miró dulcemente , ella sólo me da una tímida sonrisa - ahora vamos que nos deben estar esperando .- le digo con una sonrisa

#####

mely review?


	11. capitulo 10

p data-p-id="28e88943feca1f59f8bd163ff8c657de"Narrador omnisciente/p  
p data-p-id="985f996b81fdc753fb3d03f316a93597"Mientras Edward conducía no podía apartar la mirada de la carretera , pero se moría por poder mirar a bella./p  
p data-p-id="49f45b927a8180b906318b667a1b2b08"Ella había estado bastante distraída durante el tiempo que tenían en el coche, quizás había sido un error haberle demostrado su confianza . pero todavía seguia con la mente en lo ocurrido hace solamente una hora , sólo una cosa pensaba "James"./p  
p data-p-id="ce922c9da9b1fa6c55daa9b61e504bdf"Edward sabía que bella no era una cualquiera, pero se preguntaba que cosas eran ciertas , se preguntaba porque james había dicho eso de ella. ¿Porque había de haber comentado este tipo de cosas frente a él ? ¿ quien trataba de dejar mal a bella? por Dios ./p  
p data-p-id="d51ab7f6503bee2ea928d7f4152734a4"P.o.v bellabr /Segui mirando fijamente por la ventana del auto, Cómo pasaban los árboles, que ya casi no se distinguían por la negrura de la noche, la orilla del camino.¿Como mi vida en tan sólo unos días había dado un giro de 180 grados?¿ Cómo era posible que había aceptado casarse con Edward? ¿porque el tal james había dicho todo eso? y la pregunta ¿Quién era James? ... Tantas preguntas y ninguna sin respuesta. estuve mirando fijamente la carretera sumida en mis pensamientos, yo solamente quería ayudar a mi padre , Edward ahora pensara que soy una cualquiera ... Aunque, Espérame me defendió, no entiendo sus razones y en que se basó para decir eso ./p  
p data-p-id="f6458358d61dc7240edaaad356f8cc91"Solo quiero quitarme este peso de encima, no quiero fingir ahora estoy sentado en el coche a sólo unos metros de la persona que me defendió hace tan poco tiempo de James , sin saber mi destino, sin saber a dónde me dirijo, seguramente a fingir delante de alguien , fingir que estoy locamente enamorada de él... Aunque no es totalmente falso. El me atrae de una forma que Nunca creí posible ,una forma en la que ningún otro hombre ¡NO! , Edward es un Espécimen cincelado por los mismos dioses , Edward Cullen, no conozco tus razones para casarte conmigo. br /¿ Qué es lo que quiere ?¿Qué quieres de mí ? ¡no le entiendo!/p  
p data-p-id="7da594591885c504ae4949c692b13259"- bella- Edward me saca de mis pensamientos mientras mueve su mano delante de mi rostro- ¿estás bien ? Te noto distraída- hace una pausa mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello y suspira - oye bella , de verdad lamento lo James./p  
p data-p-id="ae3fc662fd1d41190ac4264f3b520ceb"Me dice , para luego bajar del coche y abrirme la puerta ./p  
p data-p-id="f0b440dbbabb50b0544a59782a02df28"- gracias Edward - le digo/p  
p data-p-id="33056538c56a7f0b70249e4bf07d35e0"- tranquila todo estará bien - me dice mientras veo que nos dirigimos a un ... ¿Hotel ? Abro los ojos como platos ¿qu..- tranquila ... Es la hora ./p  
p data-p-id="e035af5ce4877bf3c0a2b6fbb67dd2e7"¿De que es la hora ? A cada paso que damos me pongo más nerviosa ./p  
p data-p-id="46f35834a33096e5fdbb834be70536b5"#####br /Otro cap nenas!.../p  
p data-p-id="d09ada8ce759c7c12524a6838bed4ece"Mely review?/p 


	12. capitulo 11

P.o.v bella

Bella tranquila respira, hotel ... No , Edward no lo creó.

No vamos acercando más hasta que veo a un joven asentir en dirección a Edward y el le corresponde . veo una gran entrada doble, puerta de caoba con lindos detalles grabados , Edward detiene su paso y por lo tanto yo igual .

\- bella, no todo es lo que parece- dice mientras veo como aprieta la mandíbula - no todo lo que brilla es oro - termina diciendo mirando mis ojos casi sin parpadear.

¿Primero James y luego esto ? ¿ a que se refiere ?  
Por dios , mi cabeza es un caos, mucha información por procesar ... No e visto a mi padre . siento que explotaré pronto

\- Edward noo- le comenzaría a preguntar, ya era demasiado, le preguntaría que a que se refería que no entendía nada de lo que me decía...  
Pero llego el mismo muchacho que le asintió con la cabeza en la entrada, y le dirigió una larga mirada como si se comunicaran. Hasta que el muchacho comenzó a hablar y dijo;

\- señor cullen está todo preparado -

\- todo listo Isabella esperemos que sea lo mejor a llegado la hora- me toma de la mano - ¿lista?

No entiendo sus palabras , Edward es tan claro en unos aspectos pero confuso en otros, siento un nudo en mi garganta que no deja que ninguna palabra salga de mis labios , así que sólo asiento mostrando una débil sonrisa .

» Edward abre una de las puertas de caoba y me sede el paso como todo un caballero , me adelanto y no veo nada . todo esta a oscuras en penumbras, parece una película de terror.

\- ¿Edward?- preguntó buscando alguna posible explicación

Siento su mano en mi codo luego una luz se enciende ,cegando me momentáneamente... Y es cuando notó que Edward tiene una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y una caja de terciopelo negra en mano .. Con un hermoso anillo, era un aro de plata , con una hermosa piedra ovalada .

Inconscientemente debido a la sorpresa me llevo la mano a la boca.

-Isabella Swan -me mira a través de aquellas pestañas de una longitud imposible.  
Sus ojos verdes eran, abrasadores-. Prometo amarte para siempre,  
todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Entonces caí en la triste realidad .

Quise decirle muchas cosas. Algunas no eran nada agradables, esto es sólo una mentira ,mientras que otras  
resultaban más empalagosas y románticas de lo que Jamás pudiese hacer pensado

Decidí no ponerme en evidencia a mí misma y me limité a susurrar:  
-Sí.

-Gracias -respondió.  
Después, tomó mi mano y me besó las yemas de los dedos antes de besar también el  
anillo, que ahora me pertenecia.

Sería la Señora Cullen pero no por amor , esto no era un matrimonio ,era un negocio.

review ?


	13. capitulo 12

p data-p-id="1c195837d5f2a7449e06d7e7ad7f420f"P.o.v bella/p  
p data-p-id="0f3ada978fd2d862c02f5f373fc3b45f"¡ Era ...Como estar en una burbuja nosotros dos solos!/p  
p data-p-id="461847b348d7cf29dc9a506e8df12d1e"hasta que caí en la cuenta de qué ¿Por qué Edward hacia esto?br /entonces todas las luces se encendieron , escuche el estallido de aplausos , había muchas mesa ,con muchas personas de pie vestido de galas . Ahora entendía Por qué el me había dicho que usara este tipo de ropa./p  
p data-p-id="b55e8f6b474ca754b44b56df76a37ffb"Estaba su familia los que supongo que eran amigos, todo era falso ,una fantasía una mentira ,hubiera querido que Hubiera sido verdad Pero no lo era./p  
p data-p-id="6afc1a03feb572a9e623c52d363af08d"- ¡BESO! ¡ BESO!- gritaban todos ./p  
p data-p-id="dd81119909361ea19d3711db2b23e599"Edward se fue acercando poco a poco a mi me susurro en el oído "tranquila" y me beso ./p  
p data-p-id="0bfd746dd65bf5bfca8fe60099f8a643"Sus labios son como seda ,son tibios y firmes ... Su lengua paso por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso el cual yo le concedí ,su lengua bailaba con la mía , nos fuimos Separándonos jadeantes ./p  
p data-p-id="8b7e99b69cae0724bbd4e2e9de55e721"Estallaron de nuevos los aplausos y como buen actor Edward estaba sonriente , esto me hizo recordar la película de Alicia en el país de la maravillas Edward parecía el gato rison , cada vez su sonrisa era más grande ../p  
p data-p-id="0273c793380c3ae19d3f6782a7175812"- bella ,querida - dice mientras me daba un abrazo - me encanta que vallas a ser mi nuera ¿porque no me habías dicho ?/p  
p data-p-id="b36baa38f9592ac99fefb089a9e9a6e8"- bella , al fin alguien atrapó ah mi hermano - dice alice con su ya tan conocida efusividad/p  
p data-p-id="154d6eabb3a66662af2aed448597eceb"Como me hace falta mi oso/p  
p data-p-id="3ec28d725b5348357f0fb2d163f4e8d0"#### br / Un poco corto para adelantar/p  
p data-p-id="b6a819fe88e5fb4085f34df51480ba60"Preguntas :/p  
p data-p-id="3a843a5e0236ced9539d2b75b6e9d079"¿A que le tienen miedo ?/p  
p data-p-id="7ef42b1132d3f757905f8048acd801a6"¿ cual fue el primer libro que leyeron ? br /Mely br / /p 


	14. capitulo 13

P.o.v bella

Entre Alice y esme me interrogan del porque no había ido a trabajar , diciendo que estaban muy preocupadas y un si fin de cosas mas ..

Hasta que alice hace una pregunta que no se como responder .

\- bella ,¿ porque no nos dijiste que eras novia de edward ?- dice frunciendo el ceño

Esme , me mira esperando una respuesta , no se que decirle porque yo tampoco lo sabia.. Y puff ,desde la noche a la mañana soy la prometida

\- bella, hija ven por favor - me llama carliesle , que esta al fondo del lugar, cerca de la barra de bebidas .. Uff me salve , san carliesle al rescate

\- ya vuelvo - le digo a alice mientras le sonrío

Busco a edward con la mirada y lo encuentro en una mesa hablando animada mente con unos hombres .

Me encamine hacia carliesle , al llegar me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta .

\- estas preciosa bella - dijo con una sonrisa - me temo que no hay vuelta atras ... Eres una jovencita muy valiente

\- ya te dije carliesle » _no lo_ _hago_ _para_ _que_ _me_ _lo_ _agradezcan .. Lo_ _hago_ _porque_ _es_ _mi_ _padre_ _y_ _lo_ _amo«_ _-_ _le_ _dije_

 _-_ _y_ _lo_ _se_ _bella_ _-_ _dice_ _tomando_ _mi_ _mano_ _derecha_ _y_ _alejándonos_ _de_ _las_ _personas_ _-_ _cuenta me¿_ _y_ _emett?_ _hoy_ _no_ _tuve_ _oportunidad_ _de_ _preguntar_ _por_ _el ¿donde esta ? -_ _me_ _pregunta_

 _Emett.. Hay_ _oso !_

 _-_ _carliesle_ _el_ _esta_ _fuera visitando durante_ _un_ _mes ... Ahora_ _si_ _me_ _disculpas_ _me_ _tengo_ _que_ _ir_ _-_ _le_ _doy dos_ _besos_ _en_ _la_ _mejilla_ _diciendo_ _un »adios« el_ _cual_ _correspondió_

 _Me_ _dirigía_ _a_ _decirle_ _a_ _edward_ _para_ _irnos_ _cuando_ _la_ _misma_ _rubia_ _del_ _despacho de_ _edward_ _me_ _frena_ _el_ _paso_ _colocándose_ _delante de mi._

 _-_ _mmm_ _bella_ _swan ¿no ?-_ _asiento_ _poniendo_ _mi_ _mirada_ _impasible_ _esta_ _mujer_ _no_ _me_ _cae_ _bien_ _\- ¡_ ja! Tu eres la zorra que se le metió por los ojos a mi eddy -¿ que ? Lo que me faltaba

\- un minuto ¿tu eres ? - le pregunto ya molesta por todos los sucesos del día - no se quien eres ni me importa , ¿TU? Eddy .. No se de donde te tomas confianzas pero es mi prometido , y no perdonare ofensas de tu parte .

Ella solo me mira .. Duramos unos minuto creo yo viéndonos fijamente

\- que se te grabe soy tanya denali y no permitiré que una caza fortunas como tu me lo quite , ¡EDWARD ES MIO !- ya me estoy cansando de su tono y sus amenazas - solo eres una zorra mas - culmina diciendo con una sonrisa

\- a mi me respetas - levanto la mano y le doy una bofetada- que no se te olvide

Ella empieza a llorar y yo me quedo atónita , ¿tan fuerte la golpee ?

\- eres una malvada , ¿estas loca ?- no entiendo lo que dice hasta que llega edward

\- eddy , tu prometida me insulto y dijo que me alejara de ti y para terminar me abofeteo - le dice abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente

\- isabella , ¿que te sucede?- me dice en tono cortante y con la mandíbula apretada - nunca , y digo NUNCA se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a tanya - me dice

\- edward no es ..- levanta la mano en clara señal de que pare y se va murmurando »vamos tanya «

Y aquí estoy parada viendo como se aleja ...

Me dirijo fuera del hotel y busco un taxi , pero esto esta solitario .. Lágrimas silenciosas descienden por lo mejilla , humillación y dolor es lo que siento , siento unos brazos que Me envuelven y me tenso ..

\- soy yo hija , vamos - al escuchar el tono de carliesle me relajo y lo sigo - no llores bella .

Me seco las lágrimas con furia , molesta con edward por esa humillación y molesta conmigo misma por aceptar esta payasada .

Caminamos y el muchacho que antes vi ... Antes de entrar le entrega las llaves del auto a carliesle , subimos nos abro vamos el cinturón .

\- ¿a donde bella?- me pregunta carliesle

\- a mi casa carliesle - pone en marcha el auto sin decir nada mas - ¿viste todo ? - le pregunto con la voz tan baja que creo que no escucho

\- si - suspira audible mente antes de continuar - lo oí todo , lamento como te trato .. En este momento no conozco a mi hijo .

\- no importa , solo tengo dudas - le digo

\- ya me imagino , y no es para mas - vuelve a suspirar y hace una mueca que no logro ver bien por la oscuridad - es tanya Denali prima de edward ... A mostrado una cierta preferencia por el , es una manipuladora de primera .. La mayoría no la soportamos .

Pienso en todo lo dicho por carliesle , es increíble  
.. Al ver fuera de la ventana me doy cuenta de que ya llegamos

\- gracias por todo carliesle , has sido una gran apoyo este día - le digo sinceramente

\- tranquila .. Siempre te eh tenido aprecio y siempre estaré para ti hija - me dice tomando mis manos

\- gracias por traerme - le digo y el asiente

\- mañana volveré a revisar a tu padre , hasta mañana bella - le sonrió y bajo de auto

Veo como se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche .. Buscó la llave de emergencia debajo de la alfombra y abro . todo esta oscuro, enciendo la luz de la sala y me dirijo a la escalera

\- isabella marie swan explicame - escuchó la voz que me hace saltar, voz que conozco perfectamente y me sorprendo al no saber como entro .

\- e...-

###  
Otro cap nenas

1029 palabras el capitulo mas largo que EH escrito

nenas las que quieran entrar al grupo de whatsApp dejen sus numero porfis

Le dedico el cap a mis nenas de la familia A.R

Arianni_50  
DannyAldana  
laura_garcia_  
Se les quiere

Abrazos y besos

Mely review?


	15. capitulo 14

p data-p-id="9b688dd11340c4164a9a53e43317561b"P.O.V BELLA/p  
p data-p-id="cab3191eb3e54addec0d55de3fa054e2"-Emett- le digo sorprendida mientras me lanzo a sus brazos- ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto confundida no recuerdo haberle dado alguna llave/p  
p data-p-id="982bac4935b353076c16fcf324567a7b"-bells, bells ,bells - rie quedamente apretando más su cuerpo junto al mío en un abrazo que lo único que demuestra es nuestro profundo cariño fraternal-recuerda que también vivo aquí –hace una pausa bajándome de sus brazos y soltando una estruendosa carcajada al puro estilo Emett –se dónde escondes una de las llaves ahora ...¿explícame? –con ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea/p  
p data-p-id="7efe051f4b8093278fb2e60e5741bfd5"- ¿Qué te voy a explicar? –le pregunto –más bien dime... ¿Por qué no avisaste de tu regreso ,porque no nos llamaste en tanto tiempo?-digo molesta por no comunicarse con nosotros -veras , yo... allá me aburría ,¡ NO PODIA SALIR!-argumenta como si se tratase del peor crimen cometido –además ya los extrañaba –culmina mientras tomamos asiento en el sofá/p  
p data-p-id="ea7e99319d4b7b9deb2b6ba613949d31"nos pusimos al día de todos los acontecimientos ... donde me sometió al tercer grado preguntando el porqué del vestido ,evadí el tema contándole de la salud de papa ,nos fuimos a la cama al notar que eran las 4:30/p  
p data-p-id="1c324e0fad95416414e5cc999edfe688"[...]/p  
p data-p-id="4619ef0b37afcf91afe4c974410f1511"Al día siguiente ,me levanto al sentir los rayos de luz entrar por la ventana ,me doy cuenta que aún tengo el vestido de la noche anterior ...me deshago del vestido y entro a la ducha me lavo bien ,el agua tibia me relaja ,al salir del baño me coloco unos vaqueros una camisa azul cielo y unas converse negras mi cabello en una coleta , bajo las escaleras y me dispongo hacer el desayuno que consiste en huevos ,tocino, pan y el infaltable café y jugo de naranja ,comienzo a servir el desayuno cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras/p  
p data-p-id="3bbaf4d874134b576c853a0b0b94062c"-buenos días bells-dice mi padre tomando asiento en la mesa/p  
p data-p-id="c33b70d19f20447fa334b484ea09c977"Mi cara debe ser un poema ya que Charlie suelta una pequeña risilla, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no bajaba a desayunar/p  
p data-p-id="6903aca515c311f41ab56d5106b177fc"-buenos días papa ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Café? –pregunto terminando de colocar el desayuno en la mesa –/p  
p data-p-id="3dae1fe41371dd9b2bb4aa4a2732a4fb"-bien ,bells .si hija gracias-/p  
p data-p-id="3fd3675b2119fcc4752d3beb9f949088"-¡BUENOS DIAS! –Dice Emett entrando en la pequeña cocina –llego el oso hambriento –dice mientras yo suelto una risilla/p  
p data-p-id="ab1feffe16e30278f211abe96dcded64"Y es en este momento donde me siento feliz , una felicidad completa mi padre a pesar de su salud ,Emett de vuelta todos juntos a la mesa es muy gratificante sentirse parte de una familia toda esta felicidad estuviera completa si mi ma... No, no vallas por ahí bella , me reprendo mentalmente/p  
p data-p-id="255c1f0b43f095cbb11d2492efe51403"-¿quieres comer em?-le pregunto burlonamente/p  
p data-p-id="9ed118e0629b604188ec7e0da7b43a1e"-no, gracias bells –dice con un tono sarcástico/p  
p data-p-id="4dd2892b8ed1e7e99f25f6e22bf91b54"Coloco el desayuno para todos ,cuando voy a sentarme a disfrutar el desayuno en familia ..suena el timbre, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con un sonriente Carliesle/p  
p data-p-id="0087f7a32224dffc3635ef423a3f9151"-buenos días bella ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta entrando y dándome un beso en la mejilla/p  
p data-p-id="8c0f0c0444c4361055521f5530eb3763"-hola carliesle, muy bien y tú? –digo mientras cierro la puerta/p  
p data-p-id="be78fcd99f929be622ee217596ea3d77"-bien hija, gracias ¿Dónde está Charlie?-pregunta, voy a responder cuando la voz de Charlie me interrumpe/p  
p data-p-id="c443cc1682e9170c7e21b9879ffae058"-en la cocina carliesle –/p  
p data-p-id="c5065f0a471b9d510020723932af3c47"Le sonrió a carliesle mientras el guio hasta la cocina donde nos encontramos a Emett comiendo como un verdadero oso hambriento/p  
p data-p-id="2ef2cdc991cd14c33249e685ece4daf7"-hola Charlie –dice carliesle en tono jovial dándole una palmada en la espalda -¡Emett hijo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunta dándome una mirada de reproche/p  
p data-p-id="4bab34df6c73d9c5f804aa27de0f734d"-carliesle –Emett se coloca de pie y le da un abrazo –llegue anoche/p  
p data-p-id="c2ede578f2d7c7c26fe1d454b6707bda"-carliesle, siéntate ¿café, agua? –le pregunto/p  
p data-p-id="ca2506684072f411eafb1bf0e04ded0f"-café estará bien hija, gracias – le sirvo café y me siento a terminar el desayuno mientras los hombres se concentran en una animada conversación sobre beisbol/p  
p data-p-id="7e9a510926ccc7cb61fa240c436ddc57"Al terminar de desayunar carliesle y Charlie se dirigen a la recamara para revisar a este último, recojo los platos sucios y me dispongo a lavarlos cuando suena el teléfono/p  
p data-p-id="7c417d83f2d6472d1ed946c3f587ec30"°°°°° LLAMADA TELEFONICA °°°°°/p  
p data-p-id="edc304bd1214f708c4703d47360f086c"-¿BUENO?-/p  
p data-p-id="ce582623123d314a48375bbfaeb660a8"-ISABELLA SOY EDWARD.../p  
p data-p-id="8da235d24f7ec8421bb6c9cf3e5f1152".../p  
p data-p-id="8da235d24f7ec8421bb6c9cf3e5f1152"este nenas es el ultimo cap por los momentos , en cuanto pueda volvere a actualizar se les quiere/p  
p data-p-id="8da235d24f7ec8421bb6c9cf3e5f1152"Mely ...review?/p 


End file.
